


An Unlikely Alliance

by StarGazing512



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazing512/pseuds/StarGazing512
Summary: What if Luna Lovegood accidentally traveled back in time to the days where Tom Riddle was just a schoolboy at Hogwarts? Well, this story confronts that question.Read if you ship Luna Lovegood and Tom Riddle!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Luna Lovegood, The Time Traveler

Luna Lovegood was ecstatic when she received her Hogwarts letter. This sudden outburst of excitement even surprised her own father, who knew her to be a consistently calm and stoic person. To celebrate, Luna bought a special time traveling device advertised on The Quibbler.

Mr. Lovegood warned her of the dangers of time travel, but Luna was an exceptionally curious individual. Unfortunately, on the day she was supposed to leave for Hogwarts, she went missing. Soon almost every witch and wizard was talking about this. It was the hottest gossip. Poor Xenophilius had never felt so alone before. He was also becoming more mad as each hour would pass without his Luna.

What the wizarding community didn’t know was that Luna had used her time traveling device and was now stuck in London during the year 1938. Luna wandered the streets, early in the morning. It wasn’t long before she found herself on Platform 9 3/4.

Somehow, she was able to easily walk through the famous secret entrance without being noticed by any muggles. 

Luna looked around at the empty platform. She wondered if she was too late, as the express wasn’t even there yet. 

She sighed and wearily dropped to the ground. Even though all of her possessions (including acceptance letter and school supplies) were left in her timeline, she still wanted to try to get into Hogwarts. She planned to sneak on the train, and then deal with the Headmaster once she was there.

Suddenly, Luna was startled by the loud sound of shoes. She looked over and saw a boy around her age with jet black hair.

“Are you here for the Hogwarts Express?”, Luna asked.

“Yes. Am I not on time?”, he questioned, his brows furrowing.

“I don’t know. I suppose we could both be early.”

Just as Luna had said that, more young witches and wizards entered the platform.

“Oh! We are only a little bit early after all!”, exclaimed the young boy, who was now grinning.

Luna returned a faint smile. Finally, the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station and the pupils began to board. Luna was one of the first to get on the train, because she didn’t have to waste extra time saying their farewells to anyone.

Luna chose the compartment she preferred and was a little surprised when the boy from earlier had followed her into the same one.

“What’s your name?”, he asked.

“Luna Lovegood. And what’s yours?”

“Tom Riddle. So, do you know much about the wizarding world?”, he asked.

“I suppose I know a fair amount. Why?”

“Well, I was brought up in a muggle orphanage. So I was ignorant about all of this until I was visited by one of the Hogwarts professors.”

Luna would have never guessed him to be a muggle-raised orphan boy. He was so poised and well-mannered, you’d mistake him for a pretentious son of a noble bloodline.

“Oh, how interesting. What are the muggles like?” Luna asked, while gazing about the ceiling.

Tom turned to see what she was staring at, but she just seemed to be dreamily gazing. This annoyed him. It was like she wasn’t paying attention.

“Never mind the muggles! Tell me about Hogwarts!”, Tom slammed his hand against the window in attempt to gain her attention.

Luna jumped at the noise and then frowned. Her eyes lost that glassy look they once had before, and she was now squinting at him. However, she still didn’t seem all that intimidating. Even though, Tom decided to be kinder now that she was more alert.

“Forgive me. I can be... impatient, at times. But anyways, please tell me about Hogwarts. I don’t want to seem like an ignorant muggle fool when we arrive there,” Tom said, while averting his gaze away from Luna’s currently piercing stare.

Luna inhaled and exhaled.

“You are forgiven, Tom. So, it’s Hogwarts you want to know about, right?”

Tom nodded.

“Well, where do I begin? I suppose the Sorting Ceremony is a major part of your time at Hogwarts. You see, there are four different Houses you can be sorted into. At the ceremony, you wear this hat that assesses your values and traits. This determines your best fit House. There is Gryffindor, known for housing the brave. Then Hufflepuff, for those that are loyal. Ravenclaw, for the wise. And Slytherin, for the cunning. Your House plays a big role in your Hogwarts life. It is part of your identity,” Luna explained.

“Is there a House you want to join in particular?”, asked Tom.

“I don’t really mind. Although, I feel a greater pull towards Ravenclaw.”

“So you perceive yourself to be wise?”, smirked Tom.

“It’s more about your inner values, rather than self-perceptions. I value wisdom above all. Some value bravery, or loyalty, or some think being cunning is most valuable. I presume you are one of those people.”

“Right you are, indeed. I had to be cunning in the orphanage. However, I also value knowledge and wisdom as well.”

“If you’re not sure about what House you belong in, the Sorting Hat is. So I wouldn’t concern myself with it, if I were you.”

“I’m not concer- Oh, whatever,” Tom said, flustered.

Luna quietly giggled at him and then she drifted back into a daydream. Tom was now daydreaming, too. He imagined what the school might possibly look like. A lot nicer than Wool’s Orphanage, that was certain. 

Meanwhile, Luna was planning her integration into Hogwarts. She was slightly nervous about the whole operation, but she maintained her boundless optimism.


	2. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Luna boards the Hogwarts Express and tries to slither her way into Hogwarts. I don't want to spoil too much. So I think you should start reading it already!

It was now dark outside and Luna suspected they would arrive at Hogwarts soon.

“We really should change into our robes now,” said Tom, who was also peering outside.

Luna’s heart raced. She didn’t have her robes.

“What are you waiting for? We don’t have much time,” said Tom, already smoothing out the robes he had just put on.

“Err… It seems as… as if I left mine at home,” Luna stammered.

Tom studied her current appearance. She wore a long, blue dress that nearly went down to her ankles. The dress had flowers that were sloppily painted onto it. Probably by Luna herself. In addition, she wore bright yellow trainers. Tom had never seen such a thing. Also, she had many eccentric, handmade bracelets and necklaces on. Along with a bright blue headband.

At first, he didn’t think much about it. He had expected witches and wizards to have a different taste in fashion, anyway. But it seemed as if even Luna was odd for a witch.

“First, take off all of your accessories,” instructed Tom.

“What?”

“I’m only trying to help you. You’ll have more sympathy from the authorities if you look a little more decent,” explained Tom, who was already removing the headband from her hair.

Luna waited patiently as he finished removing all of her accessories.

“Improved. Now, where on earth is your luggage?”, demanded Tom.

“I forgot everything,” Luna answered in a small voice.

Tom groaned and closed his eyes in frustration. Without another word, he quickly stowed her things away in his own luggage.  
As expected, the train reached Hogwarts. Everyone was eyeing Luna, as she was the only one without her robes on. However, Tom did his very best to block their view by trying to stand in front of her the whole time.

Luna didn’t care about being stared at. In fact, she was completely focused on the beautiful view of Hogwarts.

_There it is. There’s Hogwarts._

“Luna! Get on the boat with me!”, yelled Tom.

She quickly ran over to the boat before anyone else could, shaking the boat in the process, and allowing for large amounts of water to get in.

“Well done. Really nice,” Tom sarcastically muttered.

Once everyone was seated in a boat, they took off towards the castle. Luna and Tom were lucky it was just them in their boat. Everyone else had three or four students per boat, making Luna and Tom much faster in comparison.

Finally indoors, they stood in some sort of entrance hall. A silver-haired woman looked down at the new group of first years. She had a stern look on her face and when her eyes locked on Luna, she looked especially harsh.

“Miss. Where are your robes?”, the woman asked.

Suddenly, an auburn-haired man with a long beard and half-moon spectacles showed up.

“Don’t worry, Galatea. I’ll be speaking with her,” he said and grabbed Luna’s hand, pulling her away from the group and to another corridor.

Luna stared at the man with curiosity, and he seemed to stare at her in the same manner.

“You’re not in trouble, dear,” he explained, “I’m Professor Albus Dumbledore. What is your name, may I ask?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, professor. I’m Luna Lovegood,” answered Luna.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled kindly.

“Sorry, professor. But why did you pull me away if I’m not in trouble?”, asked Luna.

“I know you aren’t supposed to be here. You haven’t been invited here this year. Which is part of the reason why you’re not equipped properly.”

“How did you know that, professor?”

“We can’t talk for too long, dear. But here, _accio!_ ” he suddenly summoned a slightly worn Hogwarts robe.

“Thank you, professor!”, Luna rejoiced and marveled at the robes before putting them on over her dress.

“I will make arrangements for you to attend school here. However, I’d like to meet with you again. Perhaps tomorrow in the courtyard at seven o’clock in the evening. The paintings can direct you there if you are lost,” said Dumbledore hurriedly.

He then lead Luna back to the entrance hall where everyone else was waiting. Luna watched as Dumbledore and Galatea exchanged whispers and pointed their wands to some sort of scroll. 

Finally, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the group of new first years walked through cautiously. It seemed as if there were millions of faces locked on them as they proceeded towards the end of the hall to be sorted. Luna was gazing off at the beautiful and realistic starry ceiling and the floating candles that hovered above. Meanwhile, Tom was focused on the professors that sat along the staff table.

Dumbledore, with scroll in hand, was now standing beside a stool where the famed Sorting Hat was perched. Suddenly, the hat began to sing some sort of song about the four Houses and their traits. Tom wrinkled his nose, obviously irritated.

It was now time for Dumbledore to call each student by name, in order to be sorted. Various students walked up to be sorted and everyone watched with intrigue.

“Lovegood, Luna!”, shouted Dumbledore.

Dumbledore winked as Luna took her seat on the stool. When the hat was placed on her head, much like the other children, it slid down over eyes to the point she couldn’t see anything.

_Well, well, well. Perhaps one of the wisest of the lot so far. Also exceptionally eccentric. You have an open mind as well. It’s quite obvious…_

“Ravenclaw!”, the hat yelled.

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table and Luna went to sit down with them.

Tom watched as Luna smiled and spoke with the other Ravenclaws. He now began to think tediously about which House he might end up in. He eliminated Hufflepuff as a possibility. But he rotated from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw to Slytherin. Suddenly, his name was called.

He walked to the stool and had Dumbledore place the Sorting Hat on him. To his dismay, the hat covered his eyes just as it had for everyone else.

_Ah! I haven’t seen this lineage in the longest of times. Along with your ambition and cunning behavior, it is most obvious…_

“Slytherin!”

Tom walked over to the cheering Slytherin table. He acknowledged his classmates with a well-mannered nod.

When all the first years were sorted, the feast began. With the clap of the Headmaster’s hands, food appeared at the table. Tom was fascinated with the food Hogwarts offered. Back at Wool’s Orphanage, the food was very lousy.  
A while later, the Headmaster drew attention to himself in order to make a speech.

“Good evening everyone. I am Headmaster Armando Dippet. Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts. So, I would like to go over some important details before your House prefect takes you to your dormitory. First of all, lessons are to begin on Tuesday. Monday will be the first years’ orientation with the Head of their House. I encourage everyone to use this day off to prepare themselves by reviewing their textbooks. Now, that is all I have to say. Good night and first years, follow your prefects!”

With that, each prefect gathered their mass of first years and directed them to their dormitories. Both Luna and Tom were impressed by their dorms. Luna loved the arched windows and the blues and bronzes that decorated the room. Not to mention the starry carpet and how the dormitory had a library of its own. Tom enjoyed the haunting atmosphere of the Slytherin Dungeons. How the green lamps glowed enigmatically against the stone walls. The gothic furniture completed the atmosphere, too. 

Their prefects said roughly the same things. They explained the password system, where things were, and they pointed out how their views are good (Ravenclaw has a great view of the landscape and Slytherin can see what’s beneath the lake).

Luna fell asleep with relief that night. She felt very lucky that she was able to attend school. Her father would be impressed. If only she could see him right now…

Tom fell asleep well, also. He had never been surrounded by so much luxury. He knew that this was the start of something great. He felt his Slytherin ambitions already welling up inside.


End file.
